Taken
Taken is the 9th episode of Season 3 of Lab Rats and 55th episode overall. This episode aired on April 21, 2014. Plot Donald shows a motorcycle to Adam, Bree and Chase and shows them a new security system. The Lab Rats are seen at their lab and get a special appearance from Douglas on the screen in their lab. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Donald believe that Douglas is setting a trap when Douglas says that Victor Krane has implanted himself with more bionic abilities, more abilities than he knows about. Leo is seen at Mission Creek High School with Douglas. Douglas shows Leo video footage of Krane implanting himself with more bionic abilities. Back at the lab, a transmission comes in and shows Leo and Tasha captured. Davenport thinks it's Douglas, but Victor Krane reveals himself on the screen. Donald then goes to where Douglas and Krane are alone with a very powerful weapon that Krane destroys with his molecular kinesis and Victor uses the heat to set Leo and Tasha in a microwave looking thing. Later, Davenport sucks in the heat to power his weapon and set Leo and Tasha free. It is also revealed that Victor has geo-leaping. Victor is seen at Davenport Industries in the lab with Douglas trying to stop him. The battle ends with Victor geo-leaping out of the house. Donald still doesn't trust Douglas and tells him to leave.The episode ends with the Lab Rats creating a security system and Donald thinks they are fooling him with the security system. Donald short circuits the system and all the electricity in the house went out. Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport *Graham Shiels as Victor Krane *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport Trivia *Leo might still remember what happened during Parallel Universe as he found out how to geo-leap in that episode when he commented when Donald said "I haven't even cracked that yet", which then he replies, "I'd love to help you with that." *Victor Krane now works alone to destroy Adam, Bree, and Chase *Adam, Bree, and Chase were almost killed by Krane. *Douglas faked his death, only to be later almost killed by Krane, and saved by his youngest son, Chase. *Douglas is no longer the bad guy (at least for the moment) as he saves Adam, Bree and Chase from Krane. Chase tries to tell this to Mr Davenport (Donald), but he says that it's his fault that they had to fight Krane in the first place. * Bree had a stunt-double in this episode. * Adam's "Flame Vision" (where he shoots flames from his eyes, not lasers) was in this episode. The first and only episode was Crush, Chop and Burn. * Douglas has faked his death more then once, stating that he was "getting good" at faking his own deaths in the episode. Videos Gallery Transcript Userbox CodeName: Taken Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:April Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Bionic abilities